1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to illumination devices, and particularly to an illumination device having a uniform distribution of light output.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have been widely promoted as light sources of electronic devices owing to many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage and low power consumption. However, to a big size backlight module, a lot of LED chips are needed to have a uniform distribution of light output, whereby the cost is increased, and the power is wasted.
Therefore, an illumination device which is capable of overcoming the above described shortcomings is desired.